The present invention relates to an ignition system.
The ignition system of the present invention may be used in any suitable application where an engine is used for propulsion to provide drive to tools and other equipment or other purposes or activities.
Modern combustion engines utilise the primordial principles of the early steam engine, for example a crank shaft, a piston, a combustion chamber, a cylinder head and an engine block. The major difference is the utilisation of fossilised hydrocarbon fuels or liquefied natural gases as energy means in lieu of steam. Innovation over time led to the development of multi-cylinder and more compact engines having very advanced components.
The modern automobile engine does not utilise steam energy because of the availability of hydrocarbon fuels and other forms of energy such as, for example, liquefied natural gas and methanols. Hydrocarbon fuels are widely used in engines of contemporary cars, trucks, tractors, generators, motor cycles, jet engines and other applications and have proved to be more effective and efficient as a source of energy than steam.
The use of steam as an energy source requires considerable heating of water to produce kinetic energy. Heating water into steam for example, was accomplished via boilers utilising large quantities of wood or coal.
One disadvantage of using steam engines is the need for large volumes of water, particularly when required to be carried on board a vehicle, ie the traditional steam engine locomotive. Also, large amounts of coal or wood also needed to be stored and carried to provide heating energy to transform water into steam. Steam engines were often very reliable but messy to maintain and operate. Steam production necessitated the constant need for stoking the boiler fires to create heat. Furthermore, use of steam engines is not possible in modern cars because they cannot accommodate the conventional fuels used in older steam engines.
Another disadvantage of using fuels such as wood and coal is the distances often travelled far away from suitable collieries and wood depots for re-supply. Furthermore, the capability of boilers to cause fires as a result of sparks or overheating phenomena is another disadvantage. Smoke from steam engine boilers also caused a disadvantage and use of chimneys or flues was required which cannot be used on modern automobiles.
It is for reasons such as the above that steam engines were considered inefficient, too clumsy, too heavy and too awkward to operate and maintain.
Fossilised fuels are supplied from petroleum service stations virtually world-wide and re-fuelling a motor car is easier than loading several tonnes of wood or coal onto a steam engine locomotive. Typically, automobiles utlising hydrocarbon fuels or liquefied natural gas sources are more reliable and easier to operate and maintain.
The advent of the modern automobile engine utilising fossilised fuels came about through the works of Daimler, Otto and Benz who invented the first series of hydrocarbon engines which used an oil and kerosene blend (now called Diesel). This hydrocarbon blend fuel self-detonated without spark plugs within a combustion chamber when pressurised with an oxygen lean mixture at a minimum compression ratio of 12:1. Below the ratio of 12:1 the Diesel fuel and oxygen mixture will not self detonate and combustion will not occur within the chamber. Typically, Diesel engines operate at compression ratios up to 34:1 to facilitate detonation and maximise horsepower ratings and torque. The Diesel engine still is one of the most efficient motors for transportation and other industrial uses, and does not rely on an electrical ignition source for combustion.
The advent of other lighter blends of petroleum such as leaded gasoline (or petrol), and in recent years unleaded gasolines, gave an impetus to the automotive industry. Gasoline engines are widely used in transportation as well as for other industrial and recreational applications. The advent of the gasoline driven engine was made possible by the invention of the Bosch electrical ignition system.
Hence, the modern automobile ignition system typically consists of an electrical input current derived from a 12 Volt DC lead-acid battery, a coil, a condenser or capacitor, a rotor with copper electrode attached and a set of point breakers. The rotor and point breakers are accommodated within a distributor assembly which is well insulated beneath a distributor cap. Insulated high tension electrical leads extend from the distributor assembly and attach to a spark plug(s) typically made from metal and ceramic compositions. The ceramic core provides electrical insulation with an internal copper or metallic core transcending the length of the ceramic core and into the base of the spark plug. The base of the spark plug consists of a threaded metal stub for screwing into the engine cylinder head. The spark plug typically has an air gap of approximately 0.6 mm-1.5 mm space to create a spark across the air gap within the combustion chamber when high voltage potential is delivered to the spark plug electrode via a high tension electrical lead. The distributor assembly is connected to the cam shaft to provide timing for the electrical ignition system.
The conventional spark plug can typically be manufactured having either one air gap point between the electrode and the metallic base, or a plurality of gaps for multiple sparking. Some conventional spark plugs are manufactured without a metal strip over the electrode to create an air gap. Instead such spark plugs rely on high voltage sparking from the electrode across to the metal base of the plug, which is earthed to the engine""s cylinder head.
With the exception of Diesel engines, all gasoline driven engines utilise electrical ignition systems. High voltage currents are delivered to the spark plug. The lean fuel and air mixture is contained within a combustion chamber. When the piston is near to, or directly at, extreme top dead centre the lean fuel and air mixture is under elevated pressure. At this point the spark plug ignites the lean fuel and air mixture. DC Voltages of 30,000 to 40,000 volts are usual in electrical ignition systems. However, some manufacturers supply ignition systems exceeding these values, e.g. up to 70,000 volts, or even being lower, e.g. down to 20,000 volts.
A disadvantage of utilising conventional ignition systems and conventional spark plugs is that high electrical potential rapidly deteriorates the spark plugs. Therefore, spark plugs often need to be replaced frequently.
Furthermore, another disadvantage of conventional spark plugs is that they often become blocked or clogged with build up of carbon depositions caused by a combination of burnt and unburned fossilised fuels. When carbon deposits build up onto spark plugs, electrical sparking is sacrificed dues to the electrical conductivity of carbon. Sometimes, in extreme cases, no sparking eventuates and proper combustion does not ensue. This means that unburned fossil fuels are expelled from the engine""s exhaust system thereby creating environmental pollution.
Often, improper sparking of spark plugs causes engines to not idle and run smoothly. Improper spark plug care or maintenance can result in a gradual deterioration of the combustion engine through carbon build up and through a phenomena known as engine glazing. Fuel efficiency also diminishes and an automobile become sluggish leading to loss of speed and horsepower performance.
Possibly, the greatest disadvantage of utilising fossilised fuels and liquefied natural gas energy sources is that modern car engines are highly inefficient. The modern automobile gasoline engines are only between 30-40 percent efficient and most fuel entering the combustion chamber does not properly combust and turn into heat or energy. The unburned fuels are exhausted from the combustion chamber from the engine via an exhaust system and into the atmosphere thus contributing to air pollution.
Another disadvantage of utilising fossilised hydrocarbon fuels and natural gas as energy sources is the associated high prices which continue to escalate as the Earth""s petroleum resources are being diminished. Fossilised fuel reserves are limited in supply and as the oil reserves continue to be depleted, the prices will increase.
Furthermore, use of fossilised fuels contributes to air pollution on our planet and many environmental authorities around the world are becoming increasingly concerned about the ozone layer and the green house effect. Measures such as increasing the import duties and taxes on fossilised fuels by governments help to reduce fuel consumption by increasing their price to consumers.
Clearly, a cleaner energy source which is cost effective and more replenishable is desirable. Alternatively, the manufacture of an alternative means of transportation or a more effective engine as a means of locomotion may achieve the desirable effect.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an ignition system comprising fuel atomising means for spraying fuel therefrom for introduction into a combustion chamber, electro-magnetic radiation generator means to generate electromagnetic radiation, emitter means connected with said electro-magnetic radiation generator means to emit said electro-magnetic radiation generated by said electro-magnetic radiation generator means and magnetic field creation means positioned exterior of the combustion chamber in proximity to said fuel atomising means, wherein said magnetic field creation means is provided to create at least one magnetic field and said electro-magnetic radiation emitted by said emitter means irradiates fuel in the presence of said at least one magnetic field created by said magnetic field creation means to heat and ionize fuel and combust fuel in the combustion chamber.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of ignition of fuel in a combustion chamber comprising generating and emitting electro-magnetic radiation, spraying fuel from fuel atomising means for introduction into the combustion chamber, creating at least one magnetic field from exterior of the combustion chamber in proximity to the fuel atomising means and irradiating fuel with said electro-magnetic radiation in the presence of said at least one magnetic field to heat and ionise fuel and combust fuel.
Preferably, the electro-magnetic radiation is matched to the resonant frequency of the fuel.
The magnetic field enhances atomic ionisation and causes nuclear magnetisation of selected atoms of the fuel. This enhances dissociation of the fuel atoms.
Such magnetic fields may be created by one or more magnets chamber as the magnetic field creation means.
The emitter means may be provided with an in-built magnet to induce a magnetic flux density in the vicinity of the emitter means to enhance atomic ionisation and cause nuclear magnetisation of atoms of the fuel. However, emitter means without magnetic components may also be used.
When the irradiation of the fuel by the electro-magnetic radiation occurs in the combustion chamber, one or more magnets may be provided on the casing of the combustion chamber, e.g. the cylinder head, to create a magnetic field in the combustion chamber. The magnets may be removably retained, e.g. by screwing, in the cylinder head.
The magnets may be provided interior as well as exterior of the combustion chamber. If the magnets are also provided interior of the combustion chamber, they need to be of a type that are able to tolerate the high temperatures and pressures that arise in the combustion chamber during the combustion process.
A piston which reciprocates inside the combustion chamber in the cylinder head (to bound the combustion chamber) may also be provided with one or more (additional) magnets. The piston may be provided with such magnets as an alternative to, or in addition to, the magnets provided in the cylinder head itself.
In an arrangement where magnets are provided on both the piston and the cylinder head, during the upward stroke of the piston and at approximately top dead centre, the two like polarities of the magnets on the piston and cylinder head will repel and further contribute to ionisation of fuel in the combustion chamber.
Preferably, the emitter means is provided with an in-built magnet to induce a magnetic flux density in the vicinity of the emitter means and inside the combustion chamber to enhance atomic ionisation and nuclear magnetisation of atoms of the fuel. However, emitter means without magnetic components may also be used.
The magnets may be of any suitable type, including ceramic magnets, rare earth magnets and DC current magnets.
The use of ceramic magnets is preferred as such magnets are generally best able to absorb heat and not readily lose their magnetic flux density capabilities.
The use of magnets in the ignition system and method of the present invention enables atomic magnetic resonance of the fuel to be achieved to enhance the combustion process.
The magnetic fields created may have a magnetic flux density of substantially 0.05 Tesla to 2.0 Tesla.
Preferably, the electro-magnetic radiation generator means generates electro-magnetic radiation having frequencies with corresponding wavelengths that can be accommodated within the dimensions of the combustion chamber.
Preferably, the electro-magnetic radiation generator means generates resonant frequency electro-magnetic radiation for heating and ionisation of fuel.
Preferably, the electro-magnetic radiation generator means generates electro-magnetic radiation having a pulsed wave form or a continuous wave form.
Preferably, the electro magnetic radiation generator means generates electro-magnetic radiation whose frequencies are substantially in the range 100 MHz to 100 GHz.
Preferably, the frequencies employed are matched to the dimensional size of the combustion chamber to ensure that their corresponding wavelengths are of a size to fit in the combustion chamber, but do not form standing waves therein.
The preferred frequency of the electro-magnetic radiation generated by the electro-magnetic radiation generator means is 1420 MHz, subject to the combustion chamber having dimensions that can accommodate electro-magnetic radiation of such frequency with regard to the wavelength of such electro-magnetic radiation.
The electro-magnetic radiation generator means may be provided as a microwave generator, e.g. a magnetron or Klystron to generate microwave radiation.
The electro-magnetic radiation generator means preferably has an energy output in the range substantially from 200 watts to 10000 watts. However, lower and higher energy output electro-magnetic radiation generator means may also be used.
The fuel used in the ignition system and method of the present invention may be any substance or substances which are capable of ionisation and combustion by electro-magnetic radiation.
The ignition system and method of the present invention encompass the use of water as a fuel, the use of conventional hydrocarbon fuels, alcohols and the use of gases and other hydrogen rich compounds, and any combination thereof. The fuels may include additives to enhance combustion. The additives may include sugars, calcium cyclamate, gases and chemical additives. In the case of water used as the fuel, additives may also include hydrocarbon fuels or alcohol derivatives in addition to those just listed.
The fuel atomising means sprays fuel therefrom as a mist or fog of droplets which facilitates rapid heat absorption and enables complete saturation of the combustion chamber during the respiration, compression and ignition cycle. Typically, the fuel is sprayed such that the droplets have a mean value diameter of up to substantially 1000 microns, however larger diameters may also be used. Nevertheless it is preferred that the mean value diameter of the droplets is substantially up to 100 microns. However, most preferred, is the use of droplets having a size of from 1 to 5 microns.
Preferably, the fuel is sprayed from the fuel atomising means under elevated pressure. This occurs during the respiration cycle.
Spraying the fuel as a mist of droplets with small mean value diameters means that the droplets possess a large surface area to volume ratio and this enhances absorption of electro-magnetic radiation to cause rapid heating and expansion of the fuel.
An injector system may be used to provide the elevated pressure under which the fuel is sprayed. Alternatively, a pump may be used for this purpose. The injector system or pump may be provided in the fuel feed line leading to the fuel atomising nozzle from a fuel reservoir. Conveniently, the injector system or pump may be provided on the outside of the cylinder head just prior to the fuel entering the fuel atomising means. The fuel may be sprayed at a pressure substantially in the range from 50 bar to 250 bar.
The electro-magnetic radiation generator means may be connected directly with the emitter means. Alternatively, the electro-magnetic radiation generator means may be connected with the emitter means by connection means, such as waveguide means, e.g. one or more insulated, or shielded, co-axial cables, shielded fibre optical cables, or other waveguides.
The electro-magnetic radiation may be emitted directly into the combustion chamber by the emitter means and the fuel may be emitted directly into the combustion chamber by the fuel atomising means.
Alternatively, a pre-combustion chamber may be provided and the emitter means emits the electro-magnetic radiation into the pre-combustion chamber means and the fuel atomising means sprays the fuel into the pre-combustion chamber means such that the fuel is ionised and magnetised therein. This can be done in a similar manner as previously hereinbefore described when the combustion chamber is used for this purpose. A magnetic field may be created in the pre-combustion chamber means in a similar manner to the magnetic field which is created in the combustion chamber.
Accordingly, at least one magnet may be provided to create the magnetic field in the pre-combustion chamber. The magnet may, for example, be provided on the casing of the pre-combustion chamber or the emitter may be provided with the magnet. The pre-combustion chamber and the combustion chamber are in communication such that electro-magnetic radiation and fuel are able to pass from the pre-combustion chamber means to the combustion chamber.
Preferably, the electro-magnetic radiation generated by the electro-magnetic radiation generator means is emitted by the emitter means in bursts at pre-set times of the combustion cycle of the ignition system.
Preferably, timing means is provided and is arranged to generate square gating pulses such that the electro-magnetic radiation is emitted by the emitter means at the pre-set times. A reciprocating piston may be provided in the combustion chamber and the pre-set times correspond to pre-determined positions of the reciprocating piston. The reciprocating piston is caused to move by the combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber and creates rotational movement of the engine crank shaft in a conventional manner. However, in other engine types the piston is replaced with an analogous component. For example, in a rotary engine a rotor is used instead of reciprocating pistons.
Preferably, the timing means is arranged such that the emitter means emits the electro-magnetic radiation from a point prior to the reciprocating piston reaching top dead centre, (e.g. substantially 18xc2x0 prior to top dead centre) up to the time prior to, or at, the completion of the downward stroke of the reciprocating piston to enhance heating of and substantially complete ionisation and combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber. Thus, the emitter means emits the electro-magnetic radiation from a point prior to the reciprocating piston reaching top dead centre to a point after the reciprocating piston passes the dead centre but before, or at, the completion of the downward stroke of the piston.
Inlet means may be provided for intake of air during the respiration cycle of the combustion engine. Similarly, exhaust means is provided for exhaust of combustion products from the combustion chamber. The inlet means preferably comprises a one-way valve for intake of air.
Preferably, pressure relief means is provided such that if the internal pressure in the combustion chamber exceeds a selected level, the pressure relief means is activated to avoid over-pressurisation in the combustion chamber.
In the case of a reciprocating piston being provided in the combustion chamber, it is preferred that the reciprocating piston has at least one cavity therein to enhance reflection of the electro-magnetic radiation off the piston in different directions. In other engine types not employing reciprocating pistons, cavities may be provided on the components that are analogous to a reciprocating piston. Preferably, the fuel atomising means sprays fuel through a magnetic field. Such an arrangement is desirable to cause nuclear magnetic resonance of selected atoms, e.g. hydrogen and oxygen at certain frequencies. It is preferred that the fuel is sprayed through the magnetic field in a direction substantially at 90xc2x0angulation therethrough.
Preferably, the fuel atomising means and the emitter means are arranged such that they are opposed in an offset manner such that the electro-magnetic radiation is emitted and the fuel is sprayed such that they are opposed in an offset manner. It is further preferred that the fuel atomising means and the emitter means are offset by an angle of substantially 90xc2x0such that the electro-magnetic radiation is emitted and the fuel is sprayed such that they are offset by an angle of substantially 90xc2x0. This will ensure that atomic spectra (of fuel atoms) will undergo Larmor precession. Nuclear magnetic resonance will cause fine structure of atoms, e.g. hydrogen, which is the line splitting that arises from couplings between nuclear spins of atoms and which enhances dissociation of atoms for combustion.
Preferably, heating plug means is provided to provide additional heating of the fuel.
Initial starting energy input for the electro-magnet radiation generator means may be provided by an external power source, e.g. a battery in a similar manner to conventional ignition systems used in motor vehicles. Electrical voltages may, for example, be boosted by use of voltage doublers and triplers. Following initial starting, further supply of energy input to the electro-magnetic radiation generator means may be provided by alternator means, once again, in analogous manner to the operation of alternators in conventional ignition systems used in motor vehicles.
In addition to incorporation in newly manufactured engines, the ignition system of the present invention may be installed in pro-existing engines as a retrofit system. Accordingly, existing intake manifolds and intake valves of a pre-existing engine may be adapted for use with the ignition system of the present invention. Alteratively, the fuel atomising means may be mounted directly into the engine cylinder head of a pre-existing engine thereby avoiding the need for conventional air-fuel intakes, such as carburettors, present in conventional combustion engines.
It is contemplated that the ignition system of the present invention may be used in all varieties of combustion engines, whether of the piston type or non-piston type, e.g. such as rotary engines, turbines, other thrust engines, and rocket propulsion systems.